


Me and My Husband

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: You're in an affair with James Wesley.The song used in title and story is 'Me and My Husband' by Mitski.
Relationships: James Wesley/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Kudos: 2





	Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one, just trying to get something done.

Another high-end party, another night of pretending. Being the wife of a high profile businessman was exhausting, especially when you were in love with another man. Pretending to be the perfect couple whenever someone asked how things were. It was always the same answer. 

_ And at least in this lifetime _

_ We're sticking together _

_ Me and my husband _

_ We're sticking together _

Sometimes the other wives would ask you how things truly were, they're faking being concerned for your relationship. The truth is, he wasn't a bad husband, he wasn't mean to you, wasn't unfaithful, just disinterested. 

_ But me and my husband _

_ We are doing better _

_ It's always been just him and me _

_ Together _

Sometimes you almost felt bad for the affair, for being with another man but then you found yourself at another party, your face heavy with makeup and head hurting from the hairdo. Standing in a group of people but never having felt lonelier, and then he would walk in. 

_ And I am the idiot with the painted face _

_ In the corner, taking up space _

_ But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved _

He would walk in together with his employer, greet a few people on the way to the corner you're at. He would shake hand with your husband and then politely kiss your hand, his lips against your hand always sent a rush through your body. And the next time someone asked you how you and your husband were, you would imagine yourself talking about James instead and the words had never felt truer. 

_ Me and my husband _

_ We are doing better _

_ It's always been just him and me _

_ Together _


End file.
